Confrontation
by night flame miko
Summary: A one shot where Hiruma's little sister confronts him about his past. This is based off of a chapter in 72669's story 'Seiran' and my story 'Past Mistakes', sort of a dark fic.


**Confrontation**

_**AN: **__This one shot is based off of a chapter in 72669's story 'Seiran'. It is a very good story and I have her permission to write a one shot based on this confrontation, so all you out there ready to pounce for plagiarism. You can check it out, I'm home free :D I will be using my own story 'Past Mistakes' as the background information used, this story will having nothing to do with Past Mistakes, but if you want to read the longer, more detailed version of everything Hiruma is going to say, just go to my author's page, you'll find it there. By the way; both this story, though only mildly, and Past Mistakes are dark fics, so if you don't like those kind of things. Please do not read._

_Oh and review. I like reviews, be they good or bad, though I prefer constructive criticism to flames, so please give me your views on this story, the goods, the bads etc. I like to know all. Sooo, now that everything's been said, on with the story :)_

_--_

Today was a normal day for everyone, that doesn't mean it lacked for excitement; just that it was normal for all of them to be fighting for their lives. Hiruma had decided he needed to do some work on his Devil's Laptop, so he had somehow managed to get bones tied around every member of his team, and had promptly set Cerberus on them. Some of them questioned how it was possible (as they fled for their apparently shortened life spans), how did Hiruma manage to get them all so obviously set up, at the same time, without anyone getting away? Wouldn't Sena use his light-speed legs to run the second he saw the rope with the bone? Hiruma could never catch him if he did, but no, apparently Hiruma could get all of them. Despite Kurita's strength and the Ha-ha brother's teamwork, Hiruma always got them. And now it was every man for himself. There was no lack of foul play as each team member tried to distract Cerberus from themselves.

Finally one of the Ha-ha brothers tried to trip up Monta, Monta easily leaped the outstretched leg, but Komosubi didn't have that kind of agility, he promptly tripped and they all heard his terrified 'Fuuuugoo!' before the exclamation was cut off abruptly. They all shuddered but couldn't help feel some bit of relief that it wasn't them. Whilst Cerberus was distracted they quickly cut the lines with the bones and Sena, ever the sacrificing one, took them and called to Cerberus. They could practically see the light glinting off of the evil animals' eyes as he spotted Sena with _a lot_ of bones. Sena used all his strength to throw the bones and they watched as with terrifying speed Cerberus took after them. The usual dust cloud exploded from behind the dog, the animal being so fast (as fast as Sena apparently) that it always left dust behind it when it set it's sights on 'prey', for once that prey wasn't alive.

Nothing was that unusual about what had just occurred, in fact it happened so often that when Komosubi finally dragged himself to them, he didn't blame them for tripping him up and setting the rabid dog on him, he had himself done enough foul play in the past that such a small thing didn't make him that angry. What was unusual was when the dust cleared and in its place stood a black haired female wearing a simple white t-shirt and black mini-skirt. Her hands were on her hips as she examined them with narrowed eyes, despite the fact they had never seen her before she seemed strangely familiar to all of them. Mamori was just about to step forward and ask what the girl was doing here when her clear voice rang through the football field.

"Do any of you know where a Hiruma Yoichi is?"

Despite the fact her question was said politely, there was definite warning in her voice, her hands moving from her hips to fold across her chest. She strode up to them, her stride quick and even. The team mates glanced at each other, each of their proverbial eyebrows raised. Sena could practically hear the Ha-ha brother's usual exclamation, but even they were sufficiently cowed by the female in front of them that they didn't do it to her face, as they usually would have. Finally Mamori stepped forward, her eyebrow was actually raised and you could practically feel the warning coming from her.

"What do you need Hiruma-kun for? If I may ask?"

The girl looked Mamori up and down, clearly appraising her. She smirked slightly, as if what she saw didn't impress her much. The action was so familiar that some of the smarter people in the group were having suspicions before the words even left the girls mouth.

"I am Yoichi's sister."

This time the brother's couldn't stop it, each following the other with their version of 'Haa?!' She tapped her foot and cocked her head as she looked them over, shaking her head slightly she looked at Mamori again, deeming her the most sane.

"I have been looking for Yoichi for…a long time. I have found out he goes to this school and is the leader of an American Football Club. I would like to know where he is, as you are obviously his team-mates."

Slightly stunned despite her suspicions Mamori simply pointed to their head-quarters. The girl gave a slight grin, and whilst this was reminiscent of Hiruma's own grin, it lacked the slightly sadistical twist only he could give it. Some of them shaking their heads, they watched as the girl walked with long purposeful strides to the door and calmly opening it she walked in, letting the door slam closed behind her.

All at once, each of them looked at one other, a silent question running through them. Seemingly coming to a silent decision they quietly ran to the door and proceeded to eavesdrop on their evil leader; some of them hoping for some blackmail on _him_ and others just wondering what was going to happen on the other side of the door between the two siblings, if the anger coming from the girl was any suggestion, it was going to be world war 3, guns and everything.

--

Hiruma was typing on his laptop when he heard the footsteps coming up to the door of their head-quarters. Not recognising the stride he raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to look up, even when he heard the door open and slam shut behind someone. Blowing a bubble it popped and he said into the silence,

"What the fuck do you want?"

He kept typing, only stopping when finally an unfamiliar voice spoke,

"Is that any way to greet you sister, Yoichi-kun?"

Looking up the only indication of his surprise was a slight widening of the eyes and dimming of his grin. Looking her over he cocked his head at what she was wearing, he knew he had a sister, from his real family, he had tracked down the family a couple years ago, but he never met his sister, holding to faint memories from before he went to the orphanage. Going back to typing on his laptop he was surprised at the relief he felt that she couldn't see his teeth, his mouth hidden behind the screen, it had been a long time since he cared what anyone thought of what he looked like.

"Like I said, what the fuck do you want?"

She glared at him, slamming her hands down an a nearby table she hoped to startle him, she wanted him to jump, she wanted him to care that she was here, she had heard rumours of her brother, she had searched for him and finally she had found him and the first thing he says is 'what the fuck do you want?', clearly the rumours were true. He didn't jump though, he didn't even glance here way, clearly it would take a lot more than that to startle him.

"I wanted to find my brother, I wanted to know why you left all those years ago, I want to know what happened in the 11 years since you have been gone! That's what I want! But clearly you are too stubborn and cold hearted now to care what anyone else wants. I had heard the rumours about you, but I couldn't believe that the kind brother I remembered would be so horrible that grown men cringe at his name. Clearly I was wrong! But that doesn't matter, because I'm not leaving until I find out why you ran away all those years ago!"

By the end of her speech she was breathing hard and he was regarding her silently, all traces of the grin were gone. Finally he said in a quiet voice, one that the people who supposedly knew him didn't even recognise.

"Some things are best left the fuck alone." His eyes watched her and there was something in his gaze, some warning she didn't take heed to, too angry to care about her 'aniki's' hidden messages. Letting out a frustrated sound she clenched and unclenched her hands, for those eavesdropping outside they couldn't help but be startled at the obvious difference between the two siblings; whilst Hiruma was dangerously controlled, the girl was practically exploding from anger and frustration.

Seemingly gaining control she looked at him again, a grin on her face as she relaxed and folded her arms once again.

"You know how long it took me to find you, Yoichi-kun? Seven years. I have been looking for you for seven years, only to find you all the way across the country, living by yourself with most of the files on you being confidential or missing. Judging by how hard it was to find you, I'm guessing you don't want our parents to know where you are, if you don't tell me what happened, I'll tell them where you live, your school, your mobile number, who your friends are…everything. So tell me aniki (big brother), tell me what happened."

At first he was slightly shocked, his little sister was black-mailing_him_? Then he was proud, clearly not _everyone_ in his family was a total waste. But finally he was angry; she dared to black-mail him? Hiruma didn't spend years building his reputation only to have it trashed by some _little-girl_ he hadn't seen in years. Slamming his laptop closed he sneered at her, spitting out,

"What do you want to know, dear-fucking little-sister?" Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw his teeth, he grinned wider, letting all his fangs show. Her eyes huge her hand rose to cover her own mouth almost protectively, finally she answered him.

"What happened to you? I heard you shot someone Yoichi, why did you do that?" Sitting on the table he crossed his arms and legs and glared at her,

"He raped me." She gasped, her eyes widened further as the small shocked gasp left her,

"What?"

"I said he raped me, were you not fucking listening?" Pulled out of her shock by his language her mind stopped spinning and she said angrily, all forms of sympathy gone.

"Hiruma, tons of people are raped all the time, yes it's a horrible thing to happen, but you didn't have to shoot him. You could've told the police like most normal people, instead of taking justice into you own hands."

She watched slightly surprised as he let out a hollow laugh and his gaze went distant,

"Let me re-state that then, little sister, so that you may understand the reason why I shot the bastard." He sneered at her, the distant look gone as he glared her in the eyes; she couldn't help shrinking back slightly, though he didn't seem to notice.

"Let's see, I was seven bloody years old when I was woken in the middle of the night by my parents. I'm dragged from my bed and forced into the car, taken to an orphanage and left there with nothing of my own except my name. Abandoned by my fucking family because I had pointed ears, green eyes and large canines and they had a daughter who was perfectly fine."

Here his sharp green eyes pierced hers accusingly before he continued.

"I'm taken from family to family, moved around like an unwanted sack of fucking luggage because I'm bullied in different schools for my looks and have the gall to fight back, never mind that I liked to play fucking pranks as well. Finally the orphanage figure I need to learn a bloody lesson, so they send me to fucking Toru's house, he only kept kids for 3-4 months but they always came back 'a new person'."

Again that hollow laugh and his eyes go distant once more; she couldn't help but watch him, tears in her eyes. Their parents had told her that he had run away, not that they had forced him away. She had spent years wondering where her older brother was and why he left her, never questioning her parents or why Hiruma would want to leave at all considering he had loved them.

"I was taken to Toru's house and everything was fine for the first few days. On the third day he took me, repeatedly, until I was unconscious. When I woke up the next day I was trapped, there was no way to escape the house though I tried everything. All possible weapons were hidden in draws or bolted to the floor, the windows had bars on them and the house was too far back that no matter how much I called out the fucking windows, no one could hear me."

His voice was dull now, his eyes distant and she watched him, her own eyes wide with horror at what he was telling her. When he had said he was raped, she assumed he meant once, but from what he was saying…

"He would go to work for 6-7 hours a day. He gave me a ball and fucking sugarless gum to keep me occupied. Every day for 6 hours I had a ball and recurring TV programs to keep me distracted. I was determined to escape though, and at one point I thought my freedom would come in the form of a paperclip I had found. I tried pick-locking the door before remembering the deadlock he had on the outside, I couldn't break it down, it had a steel frame. Eventually I tried pick-locking the drawer where Toru kept the knives, it didn't work and by some luck when I was searching for my ball, I found a work-mans tool, a file. I used that to pick-lock the drawer."

He went silent for a little while, clearly lost in memories, eventually his eyes cleared slightly and he continued in that dead voice.

"The knives didn't work, he knocked the one I had in my hand away easily and found the others I had hidden around the house. He beat me that night, for daring to attempt to fucking escape. I was trapped there for 2 weeks before I came up with a plan. I had hidden the file in the couch, the only large object not bolted to the floor. I knew that I couldn't hope to get out of the house by normal means, and I knew he had a short temper. So whilst he was away at work one day, I took the file and filed my teeth down to fangs. From experience I knew that he like my mouth the most out of me; I had learnt that sugarless gum got rid of the taste of him even better than toothpaste."

Here he looked at her with a humourless smile, not really seeing her. She was tempted to stop him, to say she was sorry and prevent him from telling her more, but he continued relentlessly.

"When he found out, he beat me, as I expected, and I fucking urged him on, hoping that he would hurt me enough that even he would realise that I had to go to hospital. A broken arm, 3 broken ribs and a mild concussion later, he took me to hospital. I was there for 3 weeks, the first of which I couldn't even move because it hurt too much. By some luck an American Army man stayed in the same room as me, I realised he was cheating on his wife and black-mailed him into letting me have his gun. I hid the gun in a bible and managed to convince Toru to let me take it 'home' with us when he came to collect me. I wasn't stupid, if I told the police what he was doing to me, he would go to jail and eventually get out and find me, he was the vengeful type. So I had to kill him."

Looking at her, his expression was haunted, and even she could tell it was not one he wore often.

"So I did. When he came at me after we got home I shot him in the leg, to stop him getting to me. He lunged for me anyway with a knife he kept with him; I shot him in the arm, when he was lying on the floor I shot his other arm and leg, so he couldn't do anything, and I finished him off by shooting him in the head. Then I called the police and waited for them to arrive. Pleaded guilty and said it was in self defence. Got out of jail two fucking months later. And now here I am, a fuckload richer from suing the orphanage, have my own home, coach and quarterback of a football club and being black-mailed by my little sister."

His sadistic grin was back as he looked at her and she shivered, the tears she had been holding back finally falling, he walked up to her and despite her flinch he wiped them away, smirking at her.

"What's the fucking matter? Thought I had no reason to shoot him did you? Seems like someone believes every rumour she hears." Turning away from her he went back to his laptop and slumping in his chair he opened it and began typing again, barely sparing her a glance. Going to the door her hand was on the door knob as she said over her shoulder to him,

"I'm sorry Yoichi-kun. Mom and Dad told me you ran away, when I found out where you were and heard some of the stories about you, I got so angry, I didn't think about the reasons you may have done the things you did."

Looking at her he absently popped a bubble before looking back at the screen, she sighed and as she started to turn the handle of the door she heard him say to her back,

"Hey, little sister, you can come back when ever you fucking want, just don't tell the fucking parents where I am, I want nothing to do with those bastards." Smiling happily at him over her shoulder she didn't hide the tears this time, though he didn't see, too engrossed in his laptop.

Opening the door she stepped out and walked across the field, humming happily even as tears streamed down her face. At least she learnt one lesson today, never assume that what you know is everything, and don't push people to speak about their pasts, you'll learn things you don't want to know. But she would come back, Yoichi had better count on it, she wasn't letting him stay away any more. A smirk that looked exactly like Hiruma's did, sadistacal edge and everything, crossed her face, her parents better watch out because she was going to give them a slice of hell for sending her aniki away.

--

Hiruma stopped typing as soon as she was out the door, the door closed quietly behind her and he stared at the space, his mind replaying everything that had happened to him in fast forward. Shaking it slightly he threw away the memories, popping another bubble he said loudly to the room,

"If any of you fuckers repeat anything you just heard you are going to end in a lot of pain."

Hearing some satisfactory 'eeps' of fear he smirked, those bastard team-mates of his really thought he wouldn't know they were eavesdropping? He practically invented that, how do they think he got most of his black-mail? Idiots, they were amateurs compared to him. As long as they told no-one of what they heard though, he couldn't give a fuck. His sister needed to know, he wasn't surprised to hear his old parents had lied to her, they wouldn't want their 'perfect' child to know they had sent their 'demon child' away.

Returning to his typing he started re-searching the web for details on himself, all the files that weren't confidential he thought he had gotten rid of, apparently not if what his sister said was true. Oh well, it was only a matter of fucking time and superb hacking before no one could find him that he didn't want to. The devilish smirk back in place he began browsing the world wide web once more, so intent that he almost missed the shadows of his team-mates as they evacuated their various eavesdropping places.

--

The others were stunned by what they had heard. They had never really wondered why Hiruma was the way he was, they had just assumed he was always the blonde, fanged devil they had known for years. Apparently not. Looking at each other they wordlessly nodded, no-one would find out about Hiruma's past from them, never mind his threat (though they all knew he would definitely carry it through if it came down to that), but he was a friend of theirs and despite his initial threatening and black-mailing etc. He hadn't revealed any of their secrets yet, and if they were ever in trouble, he could get the world to protect them from anyone but himself.

Turning they trudged back to the field and began practicing once more, realising that this day wasn't as usual as they thought. In fact Hiruma hadn't even shot at them yet. Yes, this day was definitely an unusual day, and one they would never forget.

--

_AN: So there it is, the one shot is over. This was just how I pictured everything playing out in that certain chapter of 'Seiran' and I couldn't help but write it. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think._


End file.
